Videl y Gohan Novios
by kistofo
Summary: Es un fic sobre Videl y gohan se hacen novios y pasan cosas muy raras
1. Chapter 1

Derechos de Personaje de Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 1:

Era muy temprano en la casa de los Son y Gohan estaba saliendo para reunirse con Videl pero…

Milk: ¿Gohan adónde vas?

Gohan sin responder trata de irse disimuladamente.

Milk: Gohan respóndeme

Gohan: Mama, voy a reunirme con Videl.

Milk: Hay que alegría se van a casar muy pronto.

Gohan se puso rojo y dijo: Todavía sigues con eso bueno ya me tengo que ir o Videl se va a enojar.

En la casa de Mr. Satán, Videl se preparaba para salir pero…

Mr. Satán: ¿Videl adónde vas?

Videl: Voy a darme una vuelta por la ciudad.

Mr. Satán asintió con la cabeza pero aun le preocupaba su hija así que mando un espía para que siguiera e informara de todos los actos de Videl.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Videl se acercaba al punto de encuentro pero Videl no sabía que alguien la seguía.

Mientras Gohan se iba alejando de la montaña Paoz pero se acercaba a una trampa.

¿?: Hola, Gohan (con voz tenebrosa)

Gohan: Hola, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿?: Si puedes, ¿Cuál?

Gohan: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy…

Mientras Videl llego al punto de reunión y dijo: Gohan llega tarde como siempre

Hombre Enmascarado: Hola Videl, ¿a quien esperas?

Videl: A Gohan; oye tu

Pero Videl se dio vuelta y no había nadie

Recuerden que los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.


	3. Los Nombres de las personas incógnitas

Capitulo 3:

Gohan: Bueno ahora que ya se quien eres te podre matar feliz

¿?: Mentira

Y tiro una bomba de humo que dejo a Gohan ciego temporalmente y escapo.

Gohan: Uf, guau, uh el si tiene estilo.

Mientras Videl dice: quien anda ahí

-Bueno te lo diré si tanto quieres saber-dijo el hombre enmascarado.

Se sacó la máscara y era Tim Yun Gon.

(Recordando un día en Orange High School)

Profesor: Bueno hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo su nombre es; Tim Yun Gon.

(Fin de Recordatorio)

Mientras Gohan bueno quien hubiera esperado que el hombre que me ataco era Majin Buu.

_**La Historia es totalmente mía, pero los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, excepto Tim Yun Gon **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero decir que perdón por no actualizarlo pero no podía ya que mi pc en el que escribía se echó a perder pero aquí hay otro capítulo.**

Ah ahora… Cierto Videl se me olvido, Dijo Gohan

Y salió volando lo más rápido posible a verla

Pero Videl estaba con Tim Yun Gon tomando un café mientras el le explicaba porque la seguía entonces Mr. Satán que estaba pasando por ahí se sorprendió de que estaba con otro chico que no era Gohan.

Pero en ese momento Gohan estaba en el punto de reunión y en ese momento el maestro Roshi llego y le dijo Gohan a quien esperas? Y Gohan se asustó y a continuación le dijo: ah es usted, lo siento esperaba a Videl y usted que hace aquí Maestro?

Y el Maestro Roshi le dijo: Yo andaba en mi expedición por la ciudad buscando… Gohan lo interrumpe diciendo, No, No diga nada ya se lo que buscaba. Y el Maestro Roshi le dijo: No es lo que tu crees estoy buscando...

Antes que el maestro Roshi pudiera decirle a Gohan lo que el estaba buscando llego Videl y le Grito a Gohan:¡Porque te demoraste tanto!¡Me dejaste esperándote! Y además…

El Maestro Roshi la interrumpió diciendo: Bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir; y se rio, se fue pensando: Gohan se va a llevar una Gran retada pero Gohan se veía preocupado por algo mas, algo mas…? Interesante le voy a preguntar a Goku

_**Bueno lo que en realidad busca el maestro Roshi si es algo importante lo que busca es…**_

_**Oye ya para de relatar es hora de almorzar**_

_**Ya voy, Sigan leyendo tengo que ir a almorzar.**_

Mientras Kaio Shin ya sabia lo que el maestro Roshi buscaba ya que el lo envió a la Tierra para avisar a los terrícolas sobre lo que venia y no podía hablar con nadie sobre lo que se aproxima ya que llego al planeta supremo y amenazo a Kaio Shin y al Anciano Supermo Kaiosama que si decían algo los iba a matar entonces a Kaio Shin se le ocurrio la brillante idea de tirar un objeto a la tierra que le avise a los terrícolas y al maestro Roshi Kaio Shin se lo dijo en un suño ya que a los demás el señor X los esta vigilando…

_**Ya volví, ay que estaba rico el almuerzo bueno creo que llegamos al final del cap. Pongan una reiwid o den favoritos o síganlo para que haga mas y que meta sus ideas**_

**Les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes son de Akira Toriyama excepto, el Señor X y Tim Yun Gon y que la historia es totalmente mía **


	5. Una Fiesta?

Videl estaba retando a Gohan por a verla hecho esperar tanto mientras Videl estaba retando a Gohan llego Faio Norer _**(bueno este personaje en si es mío en parte si y en parte no, porque es de mi canal de YouTube, que lo cree en los sims 4) **_y les dijo ya paren el amor es algo tan bello para que estén aquí peleando por solo llegar tarde ya que si quieren tener algo van a tener que aprender a soportar todo desde llegar tarde hasta…¡CHANFLE! Gohan me estas pisando el pie-dijo Faio

Y Gohan le respondio: Perdon

Bueno después de esa escena Gohan y Videl se retiraron y Faio se quedo mas tiempo en la plaza(_**si ese era el punto de reunión xD)**_ Gohan llego a su casa entre las 8:00pm-9:00pm y Videl entre 7:30pm-8:00

Mr. Satan se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado y bajo altiro y dijo seguidamente cuando vio a Videl: Videl, Querida eres tu

Pero Videl venia tan cansada que solo asintió con la cabeza

Gohan llego a su casa y le dijo a su mama: mama, donde esta mi uniforme que mañana voy a la escuela y tu lo tomaste

Pero Milk no le respondio pero lo que si le dijo fue: Gohan recuerda que mañana es año nuevo- Gohan le respondio: Se me había olvidado gracias por recordármelo- y se rio y se puso la mano en la cabeza

**A la mañana siguente**

**En la casa de **

Videl, querida levántate que tenemos que arreglar todo para año nuevo- dijo

Y Videl le respondio: 5 minutos mas… Ya, voy.

Bueno en la casa de Videl es de esperarse que todo se estén preparando para año nuevo y Videl solo baja porque va a ir la "_Familia Son_"_**(Bueno para los que no sepan la "Familia Son" se la Familia que esta conformada por: Son Gohan, Son Goten, Milk o Chi-Chi y Son Goku)**_

**En la casa de los Son**

Gohan esta buscando la ropa que se va a poner para ir a la fiesta de año nuevo, Goten esta

Durmiendo y Goku esta comiendo bueno que mas se puede esperar de el y Milk esta vuelta

loca porque Goten aun no se levanta, Goku no deja de Comer, etc_** (bueno para que sepan**_

_**cuesta mucho hacer este tipo de texto como en un esquema y si en fanfiction no se ve **_

_**asi quiero pedir perdón por haberlos hecyho leer esta parte Xd)**_

**En la noche de ese mismo día **

En la casa de Videl todos (es decir Videl) estaban nerviosos ya que como es año nuevo van a ir muchas familias a la casa de Mr. Satan entre ellas la familia Son que es la familia que mas espera Videl, bueno porque a ella le gusta Gohan y por eso es que la espera tanto después de 1 hora de espera tocan el timbre y Videl va a abrir y era unos amigos de Mr. Satan. Después volvieron a tocar el timbre pero esta vez abrió Mr. Satan y bueno había llegado Faio Norer y Videl quedo muy sorprendia por que no sabia porque vino el; Despues llego La familia Son, Videl y Gohan estaban hablando apunto que Gohan le preguntara a Videl si quiere ser su novia y todo se lleno de humo y gas para hacer que la gente se duerma y secuestraron a Videl y el criminal dejo una nota que decía asi: Si quieren recuperar a Videl Satan necesitan traerme 1 sayayin muerto y 20 humanos muertos y 100000 millones de Dolares en efectivo…

_**Dejenme aclarar que esta historia es mia, al igual que Faio Norer y Tim Yun Gon que si va a tener que ver en algo de esto y muchas gracias por haber llegado a los mil lectores asi que voy a seguir escribiendo mas pero ahora mi meta son dos mil asi que si ustedes conocen a alguien que le pueda interesar la historia díganle que la lea yo actualmente estoy con muchas ideas y voy a intentar mejorar e implementar todo lo que me dejen en las rewids y también den favoritos y sigan el fanfic**_


	6. La escuela

**Perdon por no haber actualizado el fanfic pero estaba ocupado y no me daba tiempo para escribir los que sean fans de esta pareja o otra déjenmela para que yo escriba sobre esas parejas sin otro asunto les dejo que lean el fic**

-¡Gohan!-le grito su mama y Gohan desperto al parecer solo fue un sueño pero algo aun estaba molestando a Gohan y se dio cuenta que tenia que ir a clase parece que ellos faltaron a esa fista porque Gohan le habia dado Fiebre y tenia Shock sub febril entonces Milk no queria que fuera a clases pero el insistia en que si, entonces peleo mucho con su mama pero al final si lo dejo ir a clases bueno Gohan se dirige a la escuela...

-0-

Videl se estaba arreglando pero estaba muy triste y al misimo tiempo enojada porque Gohan no fue a la fiesta bueno Videl iba saliendo y se encontro con...

-0-

Gohan llego a la escuela pero se dio cuenta que Videl no habia llegado aun entonces se puso a pensar como le iba a decir porque no fue a la fiesta donde le iba a preguntar si queria ser su novia bueno tambien penso en el sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla pero un sonido interrumpe su pensamiento

**Videl:**

**Gohan porque no viniste a mi fiesta?!**

**Gohan:**

**Bueno es que tuve fiebre...**

**Videl:**

**No te creo siempre inventas cosas para no ir a las fiestas **

**o a eventos sociales**

**Gohan:**

**Pero si tuve fiebre y convenci a mi mama para que **

**pudiera venir hoy a la escuela**

**Videl:**

**Mmmm, ya en la escuela seguimos esta conversacion**

**Gohan:**

**Ok, pero no te demores**

Bueno parece que Videl no me cree pero que puedo hacer yo?, No creen?, Bueno una vez ya terminada la conversacion (las dos la de Gohan con VIdel y la de Gohan con ustedes) Gohan vio que el profesor venia y el seguia esperando a Videl pero Videl no llegaba pero aun asi seguia esperandola hasta que llego el profesor y dijo: Todos a sus lugares y Gohan ahi se fue a sentar iban a mitad de la clase y llego Videl se veia un poco con los ojos llorosos y dijo: Lo, lo siento profesor estaba...Pero el profesor la interrumpio diciendo: Da lo mismo Videl ve al baño limpiate la cara y las manos y vuelve a tu lugar.

Bueno igual ya saben es la hija de el cual era muy sobreprotector con su unica hija


	7. Es Bulma Breif!

**Bueno antes de escribir esto hay que decir que me equivoque en el capitulo pasado (en realidad fue un error de paso de word a capitulo) pero ya estamos aqui**

Videl llega al salòn y se va a sentar.

Gohan le dice:- Videl, que te pasa?-

Ella le responde:- nada a ti no te importa- diciendolo en forma agresiva.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron a la clase de Gimnsasia y bueno adivinen que unidad estaban pasando... Estaban pasando Artes Marciales y como Gohan no queria que lo descubrieran trajo polera manga larga.

El profesor dijo:- Chicos hoy los voy a dejar con un experto en artes marciales, -

Y aparecio Mr. Satan todos empezaron a decir Satan, Satan y Gohan se rio ya que el era mejor que en las Artes Marciales.

Gohan derrepente dijo:- Este tonto?- riendose y ademas sin querer decirlo

Todos miraron a Gohan ya que Mr. Satan fue el que supuestamente vencìo a Cell pero Gohan sabia toda la verdad.

En La Corp Capsule

Bulma dijo:- Vegeta voy a ir a buscar a Gohan para la fiesta-

Trunks se metio y dijo:- Mama, trae a Goten y a Videl-

Y Bulma le respondio:- Si los pienso traer-

Pero a Vegeta le parecio raro escuchar que iba a trae a Videl Satàn entonces le pregunto:- Bulma y vas a traer a Mr. Satan?

Y Bulma le dice:- Si, pero despues-

Entonces Vegeta se tranquilizo un poco.

Bulma les dice:- Chao, ya me voy-

Trunks le responde:- Adios mamà que te vaya bien-

Y eso mismo dice Vegeta solo que en vez de mamà dice Bulma; Bulma sabia que ella tenia que retirar a Videl y a Gohan juntos pero ellos estarian en clases con

De nuevo en la Orange High School

Todos estaban viendo a Mr. Satan ya que les estaba haciendo una demostracion de su "Poder".

En la Kame House

El maestro Roshi aun no llegaba y Krilin se estaba empezando a procupar por el.

El Maestro Roshi estaba buscando algo que solo èl sabia que era y a Gohan se le habia hecho una idea y KaioShin tambien sabia.

Derrepente les llego un mensaje que decia:- Bulma a Kame House, contesten-

Krilin respondio:- Kame House, te captamos Bulma-

Y ella dijo:- Y el Mastro Roshi?-

Krilin respondio:- No se Bulma-

Ella respondio:- De acuerdo, recuerden que tienen que venir a la fiesta hoy-

Krilin:- De acuerdo, Kame House fuera-

En la Nave 10 (es en la que estaba Bulma)

Bulma pensaba en como los iba a sacar de Orange High School ya que ella era la persona mas millonaria del mundo y que la reconocerian al instante pero recordo que ella anteriormente ya estuvo en Ciudad Satan y no la reconocieron pero podria ser que ahora si.

En Orange High School

Videl habla con su Padre ya que ya se habia terminado la Clase y era hora de Almuerzo.

Todos pensaban que Gohan estaba loco porque no se le veia nada para comer pero el tenia una capsula que le habia regalado Bulma su madrina; Entonces Gohan abrio la capsula y salio todo un picnic solo para el, pero Gohan veia que todos estaban como leones sin comer y les compartio.

Videl llego al lugar donde comian y derrepente vio a todos sentados con Gohan.

Llego una persona con pelo Celeste y dice:- Vengo a retirar a Son Gohan y a Videl Satan-

Todos la miraron y la reconocieron y gritaron:- Es Bulma Breif, si es Bulma Breif- y tambien pensaron porque a Gohan y a Videl, bueno a Videl puede ser mas comun ya que las dos son personas famosas pero Gohan.

Gohan le dijo a Bulma:- Oye Bulma, la proxima vez vienes con un Mariachi o Con un Namekiano o con el mismo Cell. Despues del comentario de Gohan, Gohan y Bulma se reian pero Videl se quedo perpleja y por que tambien a ella?

Gohan le dice a Videl:- Oye, me creerias si te dijiera que tu papa no fue el que mato a Cell-

Videl le responde:- No, que crees que mi papa es un mentiroso-

Bulma interfiere diciendo:- Videl, eso fue lo que paso-

Videl la mira y le dice:- No, tal vez ustedes no soportan que alguien sea mas fuertes que ustedes-

Bulma le dice a Gohan:- Tu "Novia" vive engañada

Gohan y Videl le Gritan sonrojados:- No somos novios!-

**Bueno espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo y no escribia ya que me habia quedado sin ideas.**

**Aqui se despide KISTOFO**


	8. El Objeto es

En el viaje Videl se dio cuenta que Gohan y Bulma estaban hablando y eso le parecio relevante ya que ella no pensaba que Gohan conocia a alguien de tanta jerarquia mejor dicho la dueña de la Corp Capsule.

Videl dijo:- Oigan desde cuando se conocen?-

Bulma le respondio:-Bueno yo recuerdo cuando Gohan era un bebe o cuando Goku era solo un niño-

Videl dijo:- Goku?, el peleador?-

Gohan afirmo

Bulma le dijo a Videl:- Si, yo y el padre de Gohan es decir Goku, nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños.

Videl dijo:-Eran compañeros?-

Bulma lo nego y agrego:- Yo lo conoci porque el tenia una esfera del Dragon entonces le dije que me acompañara y el me dijo que si, en ese momento empezaron nuestras aventuras las cuales fueron muy lindas-

Videl dijo:-Esferas del Dragon?

Bulma le respondio:- Son Esferas Magicas que te cumplen "cualquier deseo".-

Y Videl le dijo:-Ademas,Esa una forma rara de conocerse, y por que tu y Goku no se casaron?

Gohan le dijo:- Porque mi papa le hizo la promesa a mi mama de casarse con ella-

Videl le dijo:- Ahhh, una promesa?.-

Gohan dice:-Si,¡¿De quien es ese Ki?!-

Suena en la nave:- KameHouse a Bulma, sintieron eso?

Y respondieron:- Si, bueno claro exepto Videl-

Videl les dijo:- Que yo que?

Gohan le dijo:- Que tu no sentiste ese Ki o Si lo sentiste?-

Y Videl le dijo:- Ki?-

Y Krilin le dijo:- No lo sintio si no sabe que es un ki-

Y Gohan dijo:- Es verdad-

En la Corp Capsule

Trunks y Vegeta se dan cuenta que el ki es muy fuerte pero Vegeta parece poder reconocer un poco de ese Ki es decir que el cree saber de quien es ese Ki, pero se resigna pensando que el esta muerto.

Donde Roshi

KaioShin y Roshi estaban buscando ese objeto y se dan cuenta que ya llego el Señor X.

KaioShin dice:- Roshi debemos encontrarlo mas rapido, debido a que ya llego-

Y Roshi le responde:- Es verdad-

Pero ellos no sabian que el objeto estaba muy cerca de ellos pero que iba ser muy dificil sacarlo ya que ese objeto era Legendario, ya que fue hecho por todos los Supremos Kaios haciendo que el Objeto sea mas fuerte que la Espada Z, el objeto era como un Cristal y brillaba demasiado tenia el poder para hacer que la persona que lo tomara tuviera demasiado poder, por eso lo tenian que encontrar ya que si ese objeto llegaba a manos del Señor X iban a caer, o peor si llegaba a las manos del LORD Z.

En la Orange High School

Toco la campana para salir de clases

Y Erasa iba a la casa de Videl pero como se fue no tuvo la oportunidad de ir.

En la casa de Erasa

La madre de Erasa le pregunto que fue lo que paso y Erasa le conto lo que paso entonces la madre de Erasa llamo a Mr. Satan.

La Madre de Erasa le dijo:- Oye, que paso porque Videl se fue con esa mujer llamada Bulma-

Y èl le respondio:- Que?!, que se fue?-

Y ella le dijo:- Si, no sabias?-

Y èl le dice:- No, no estaba inforamdo-

Y Mr. Satan corto y se puso a pensar:- Por que Bulma habra retirado a Videl?, Creo que tengo que investigar mas- Ahora Mr. Satan se puso en marcha hacia la comisaria a informar que buscaran rapido a Videl ya que ella normalmente no se iria asi como asi tiene que existir una razon por la que se fue con ella entonces despues de ir a la comisaria fue a la escuela.

Mr Satan pregunto:- Hubo otra persona que retiro con Bulma Breif?-

Y ellos le respondieron:- Si, tambien se retiro Son Gohan-

Mr. Satan les agradecio y se fue pensando:- Puede ser por eso..., TAL VEZ GOHAN Y VIDEL SON NOVIOS, No creo o si no Videl me lo hubiera dicho aunque hay muchas que Videl no me dice ya que a veces llega muy triste y dice que no le pasa nada creo que es hora de dejarla ir-

En la Nave

Bulma le dijo a Videl:- Oye niña, tu en realidad no sabes que es un ki?

Y Videl le respondio:- Si, no se que es un ki-.

Pero derrepente algo en la Nave exploto y empezaron a caer

Videl Gritaba llorando:-¡Vamos a Morir!-

Gohan abrazo a Videl y le dijo a Bulma:- Que pasa?-

Bulma se rio y le dijo:- Hubo una explosion en el ala este de la nave, pero yo puedo manobriar para sobrebibir y ademas por que estas abrazando a Videl?-

Gohan se sonrojo y le dijo:- Bueno es que...-

**Este capitulo me costo mucho hacer pero ahora tengo mas tiempo Libre**

**Aqui se despide KISTOFO**


End file.
